


Nice Guys

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Jake is a nice guy, but even nice guys can be bad.





	Nice Guys

Jake was a nice guy. Sometimes, you thought, he could be too nice. Like tonight, for example, when you were sitting in the booth at a crappy club watching him and some girl basically grope each other at the bar. Sure, he wasn’t officially your boyfriend, but that didn’t stop you from feeling a twinge of jealousy in your stomach. You had been on a few dates, but nothing was serious. You’d never ‘defined the relationship’.

You had come out with your friends, most of which were on the dance floor. “You okay?” Christine asked, grabbing her drink from the table in front of you. “It’s weird that you’re not dancing.” You darted your eyes over Jake, but she didn’t notice. The loud thumping of the music made you have to yell that, yes, you were fine. She didn’t believe you.

Nevertheless, she went back to the dance floor, leaving you to watch Jake. The different colored lights mixed together to create a perfect spotlight on the people. You wanted to march over there and yell at them. You wanted to grab him and drag him out of this smelly, loud club and go home where you could watch Game of Thrones and drink liquor that burned in all the right ways. Mostly, you wanted him to push her away and come over to you. You just wanted Jake to want you as much as you want him.

You took out your phone and started flipping through the apps. You didn’t want him to think that you were giving them your undivided attention, even if you were. You looked up after a while, hoping he was watching you, but he was nowhere to be found. You rolled your eyes. Him flirting in front of you was one thing. Him leaving with a girl while he was supposed to be hanging out with you was a totally different one. You scooted off of the booth and stood up. Maybe you should be out on the dance floor. Your friends were having fun, why shouldn’t you.

Christine and Jeremy were dancing on one side of the dance floor. Brooke and Chloe were on another. Michael, Rich and Jenna were the life of the party, in the center of everyone. You smile trying to decide who to dance with. You were going to go over to Christine, but her and Jeremy looked so enraptured with each other. You didn’t want to ruin that for them. Brooke and Chloe were a pair not to be messed with. So, you made your way to the center of the dance floor hoping Michael and Rich would be able to cheer you up, plus Jenna didn’t seem too bad.

Before you could make it over to them, you felt an arm sling around your shoulder. “How’s it going?” Jake said. He wasn’t drunk. You were hoping he was, because that could explain away his actions with the girl. But he was stone cold sober. You moved away from him. “Is something wrong?” You shook your head. You were no longer in the mood to dance, instead deciding to leave.

He followed you out of the club and into the icy parking lot. You wanted to get away from him, but didn’t walk fast for fear of falling. He was right behind you. “I’m not feeling well, Jake. I think I just need to go home.” He offered to drive you. God, even when you were mad at him he was so nice. “I’m fine. Maybe Rich will driving you home, or that girl at the bar.”

He got in front of you. “Is that what this is about?” You didn’t want to look in his eyes. “I was trying to help her. She was drunk, like severely drunk. I didn’t want someone to hurt her, so I sent her home in a taxi.” Great, now you felt like an ass. He smirked at you. “I can’t believe you were jealous.” Your head shot up. “As if I’d ever pick anyone over you.” A blush crept across your face. “I-I know that we never actually agreed to it, but I’d love to be your boyfriend, Hailey.” You grabbed him by his collar and kissed him.


End file.
